


Working Together

by Yellowfoot



Category: Cucumber Quest
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowfoot/pseuds/Yellowfoot
Summary: An au where Glitchmaster and Cosmo find Steve and Besty and they work together to defeat the Nightmare Knight.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Finding Eachother

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first piece of writing on here. This is also just based on a lot of assumptions so you could probably call this an Au. I hope you guys like it!

Cosmo walked through the snow behind a giant black circle. "Glitchmaster, do you think the forsaken master will really help us?" She... turned around? no - a more correct word would be facing. She faced Cosmo

"I am not certain. This is just a plausible plan that could help us. Since a master that even the Nightmare Knight was afraid of would surely be able to. At least harm him. If you mean would they agree with us helping them? Well being trapped in a crystal for some amount of centuries. Would make them angry and logically they would want revenge. We are here" Glitchmaster stopped. "or at least we should be here"

Cosmo saw no crystal. They looked around the spikes of ice and saw nothing. The only thing there was an enormously large bathtub drain. "Glitchmaster" They pointed to the bathtub drain. It was closed but it looked like if you pull hard enough, you can open it.

"This looks interesting" she moved forward to examine it more " **NO CRYSTAL. NO VISIBLE SEAL**." She paused like how she normally does "The only logical conclusion I can make out is that the bathtub drain is the seal. But the seal is not a seal the Nightmare Knight normally creates. He would never use a bathtub drain as a seal"

Cosmo chimed in "It also doesn't have stars nor is purple" Glitchmaster ignored his remark

"Maybe we can open it."

"Worth a try" Cosmo shrugged then grabbed the silver chain connected to it. Glitchmaster found an easier method in just pixelating the bathtub drain tub cover to somewhere Cosmo didn't know. What they found was an endless pit. "Should we go in?' Cosmo asked

" No." Glitchmaster replied "We do not know where the hole leads too. It could be endless. Going in without. All of the details is. Dangerous. We should leave and find another way to defeat the Nightmare Knight. MISSION FAILURE." Glitchmaster quickly teleported both of them to the moon but not right before Cosmo took a glance at the hole for one last time.

* * *

Thebestmaster was gliding his hand through the water and watched as fish swam away in shock. 'Ha! I can scare those fish away! Yes! Fear me, marine creatures!' He thought in delight. "Watcha doin' sweety?"

Besty yelped as Steve appeared next to him. He was laying on his stomach with his hands on his eyeless face as he watched the fish with his big smile on his face. "Oh, nothing, just scaring the fish away"

"That's nice" Steve replied as he puts his hand on Besty's hat, squishing it. He took his hand away and crossed his legs as him and Thebestmaster sat there in total silence for a few minutes.

"Sooo... what are we even planning for our "revenge" plan anyway?" Besty broke the silence. Steve flipped over so that he was laying on his back with his starry scarf wafting over Besty. His arms were behind his head as he looked at the moon and the stars

"Don't know kiddo" Thebestmaster was contempt with that answer and began to swish his hand in the water again. Several hours passed this time.

The sun slowly came rising to replace the moon and stars. Steve stood up joyfully "Come on hon, we should be doing something productive"

"like what?"

"I don't know!" after Steve said this they heard something. It was in the direction of the bathtub drain that they first came out of. They both silently slid through the air and hid behind a rock and popped their heads above it to see what was going on. Besty lowered his hands so that the strings were not visible. Thebestmaster saw a short purple rabbit and a giant... circle? It was black and the only color on it was red outlining it. Besty was weirded out that it looked 2d. Maybe it was 2d. 'wow, even a circle is scarier than me!' well, scary wouldn't be the word, more creepy or eerie. Yes, eerie is the word. The rabbit opened his mouth but they were too far away to clearly make it out. The Dreamsider pointed at the bathtub drain. Besty then heard a more feminine voice afterward. 'wait, the circle is a girl?!' He was shocked by this revelation, he thought it would have no gender or at least be male. Thebestmaster slowly came down so that none of him was in view. Steve does the same.

"who do you think those people are?" Besty whispered to Steve.

"I'm not sure. I know that the rabbit is a Dreamsider, probably from the space kingdom from the shape of the ears, but the other one might be the other guy's creation"

Besty's curiosity became larger "What do you mean?"

"I mean, ugh" Steve's smile didn't waver "I mean that she might be like you"

Thebestmaster's eyes widen as the realization dawned on him 'like... me?' he never saw anyone like him before. He didn't know that someone like him could be so... weird. They have literally nothing in common! the only thing he could think of is that they both don't have legs nor arms.

"Steve?"

"Yes, Besty?"

"should we introduce our selves to them? I really want to meet someone like me"

Steve paused for a second before finally saying "ok, but be careful honey." Besty smiled and was about to go to them but noticed Steve wasn't following.

"aren't you coming?"

"no, I want to see more about them" Thebestmaster stood there for a second before rapidly floating towards the strangers

* * *

Glitchmaster stared at the bathtub drain, this one open. 'something probably crawled out' she thought. She heard a sudden noise burst through the air

"HEY!!!!!" a creature was barreling towards them at full speed. It had a top hat and a bat bowtie. Its hands were not connected to its body by arms. The strange creature came to a halt when he reached Glitchmaster and Cosmo. It began to speak

"OKOKOKOKOK SO STEVE SAID YOU WERE LIKE ME RIGHT?" It paused for a second to take a breath "sorry, my names Thebestmaster! What are your names?"

Its glowing eyes stared at Glitchmaster. She recollected her thoughts and began to speak " **THEBESTMASTER: CONTAINS MASTER, PROBABLY DISASTER MASTER. NAMES: COSMO AND** **GLITCHMASTER** " Thebestmaster had shock on their face when she said that.

"thought you would sound different" he mumbled to himself, unaware that she can clearly hear him.

"My apologies. My name is Glitchmaster and this is Cosmo"

"That's right." They waved as she said their name.

Glitchmaster continued "You said your name is Thebestmaster, right?"

"Yup!"

"So you are a Disaster Master, right?"

"Hmm, not sure, what is that?" Cosmo opened their mouth to speak for Glitchmaster, but before they could say anything, a different, deeper, voice chimed in

"Yup" an individual came to view. He had no eyes but a big, giant, unwavering yellow smile plastered on his face. He had a starry scarf similar to the Nightmare Knight's cape.

"Stevie!!!" Thebestmaster came flying into "Stevie's" arms.

"Hey, bud," The voice of the Knight changed a lot, less threatening.

"Glitchmaster! Cosmo! I want you guys to meet Steve!"

"Sup" Steve replied. 

"Hello," both Glitchmaster and Cosmo said at the same time.

"Steve," Glitchmaster continued the conversation, "You say that Thebestmaster is a Disaster Master?"

"Oh yeah, he is!" Steve floated to be higher up.

"Steve, did you create him?"

"Sure did!"

Puzzle pieces started to be put together. "Steve, I have one last question, do you know who the Nightmare Knight is, and are you related to him?"

"That's two but-" his smile shrank but still visible. He slightly lowered "well, yeah, I won't go into specifics but yes, I do know him" Steve lowered so that his feet were fully on the ground.

"wait" Thebestmaster's voice came up "Isn't the Nightmare Knight "the other guy?" Steve started to swing his arms and shook his head to show disagreement but Thebestmaster didn't notice. "I hate the other guy! I hate the Nightmare Knight!" Steve facepalmed.

"Why do you hate him? Glitchmaster questioned.

"Well, I hate him because he sealed me and Stevie and separated us! I also thought that the Nightmare Knight was Steve! He said mean things to me as well! He said that I was pathetic and not scary!" Each sentence he sounded louder and angrier. "I just..." Thebestmaster finally noticed his mistake. "Uh oh, you were made by him and that means, UH OH! I'm so sorry!!!" He apologized rapidly. Steve snapped his fingers and whispered "bingo"

"No need to apologize." Steve stood straighter by her words but it was Thebestmaster that replied

"Huh? But he created you! You should be angry! I know I would be angry if someone insulted Steve!" His words made Glitchmaster feel something inside, made the reality that was happening to her and her other Disaster Masters darker. She remembered Rosemaster's words '-of all of us if you haven't realized that, I won't waste my breath trying to convince you'

"Well, the Nightmare Knight isn't Steve. He is worse."

Glitchmaster surrounded all of them in pixels. Only the outlines of everyone was visible. Thebestmaster let go of a little "Woah" while Steve and Cosmo stood there with their normal expressions like they were used to it.

"We are both seeking a way to defeat Nightmare Knight. So that Dreamside and. The other Disaster Masters will do what they want." Steve took a foot forward and raised an arm, seeming to want to interrupt, but he put the foot back as his smile widens. 'He is hiding something, something that I don't know' but she ignored it.

"Wait, we want to defeat the Nightmare Knight too! Right, Steve?" Steve nodded slightly

"That's the right hon." Steve walked in front of Glitchmaster

"Hey, since we have the same goals, don't you think we should team up?" he raised his arm in front of her.

"I do think we should, Glitchmaster," Cosmo said.

" **AGREED. DEAL SEALED** "

"Great! now shake my hand!"

"I have no hands"

"oh yeah right"


	2. Shopping Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thebestmaster and Cosmo go shopping, shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this just a short collection of stories that happened after the deal. I will update when I feel like it. This will mostly just goofy and for fun. There are some violence and blood in this chapter and maybe in future chapters so I will change the rating to teen. This is also based on a lot of assumptions and the Galaxy Galleria I got from the printed version of chapter 3 (but only a name, that it was a good shopping spot and that it was in the Space Kingdom, that's it)

Besty looked around the room. He was trying to find something to do- or really, he was trying to find Steve. He looked under tables and through glass jars but he couldn't find Steve anywhere. Thebestmaster knew the reason why Steve wasn't in the current room right now, Besty just did it for no clear reason. To make sure he wasn't there? That he was safe with Glitchmaster? he didn't know the answer. While he was pointlessly looking for Steve, he bumped into Cosmo. Cosmo dropped the tablet he was holding and bend down to grab it. 

"Ahh! Sorry about that." Apologized the jack-o-lantern as Cosmo grabbed the tablet and stood up straight again. 

"No worries, Thebestmaster, hehe" Cosmo straightened his glasses "What are you even doing anyway?"

"Well..." He looked at the creepy rabbit in the eyes "I was trying to find Steve" Cosmo was about to open his mouth but Besty explained before he could interject "And yes I know that Steve and Glitchmaster are in a different room trying to find a way to defeat the Nightmare Knight without alerting his attention and other details but... I miss him"

"It has literally been five minutes"

"I know I know I just... don't want us to be separated again. 500,000 years is such a long time to be separated. You would definitely feel sad if you and Glitchmaster were separated for that long"

"I would be dead. Plus, we are no more than partners.." Cosmo turned around and walked away. Thebestmaster wanted the conversation to continue so he followed Cosmo.

"Why would you want to help defeat the Nightmare Knight anyway?"

"What makes you think I want to defeat the Nightmare Knight?" Cosmo turned to face Besty quickly. 

"Oh, well, I just thought that- wait, if it was not to defeat the Nightmare Knight, then why did you join Glitchmaster in helping to destroy him?"

"I joined her for _other_ reasons, hehe." Cosmo began walking again. "No- I joined her even before she had the _reason_ to defeat him" 

"Oh, what are those other reasons?" 

"You don't need to know" Besty stopped this time. He looked at Cosmo. 'Why can't he say it? Why is he keeping secrets? Eh, he's like 10 not like there could besome big secrets he was keeping' Thebestmaster was bored so he decided to do the most logical thing "Wanna play a game?"

Cosmo seemed confused by this "Play... a game? What game?"

"Hmm, don't know, do you guys have board games?"

"No"

"None? Then what do you and Glitchmaster do all day?"

"Plan, experiment, and construct, what else would we do"

"Wait, don't you play games or do anything fun with Glitchmaster?"

"No, why would we play? We are not friends, we are no more than partners, that's it"

"Well, can we at least get a board game?"

"Well, we can get one from the Galaxy Galleria, I don't think people would get suspicious of you since Glitchmaster goes there with me sometimes, and that a lot of aliens go to the place to get things"

"Galaxy... Galleria? What is that place?"

"Oh, just a big shopping center that a lot of aliens like to go"

"Aliens? Like beings from another planet?" Besty slightly leaned forward. 'I want to see aliens!' He was so excited "Can we go there?!"

"Well, yes, I proclaimed the idea of going there in the first place. We can buy a board game and go out. You might get some looks but nobody would think anything of you"

"Well then! Let's go!" Thebestmaster spun around while floating up then got back down as a way to take out his excitement.

"Wait, I need to get somethings." Cosmo walked away. Besty stayed there for about a minute or two when Cosmo came back with a small wooden cart filled with a lot of mechanical objects. There was a banner with the words "Cosmo's Machines" painted on it. "Let's go," He said and dragged the cart towards the door while carrying a bag full of dream pennies.

* * *

Cosmo looked at Thebestmaster -Besty, as they found out later- whizzing around the halls. They saw some Dreamsiders and aliens walking around them. Like how they guessed, some of them gave the strange Halloween decoration some weird looks. The ones that gave the weird looks were the aliens. They knew that the Dreamsiders in the space kingdom all heard about Glitchmaster, and after seeing a floating black circle, seeing a weird floating puppet being all gitty and excited about everything is just another Monday. But for the aliens, this was something new. The aliens would surely see other aliens and weird species, but a floating creature that disobeyed most laws of physics and nature would definitely be a sight to gawk at. Cosmo overheard an alien with dog ears on a tour ask their tour guide about Besty and she replied with "Oh that... thing... they probably have something to do with the giant circle Glitchmaster" The aliens probably asked about Glitchmaster because they heard squabbling but Cosmo was too far away now to hear about it. Cosmo stopped. Besty bumped into them. Besty looked up and saw an arch. A metal arch. A metal arch with the words "Galaxy Galleria" mended into the arch. They both enter the galleria. Thebestmaster was closer to Cosmo but he still ogles at the sights. Besty tugged at Cosmo's sleeve then pointed at a stall.

"Look look!" It was a clothes store. The clothes from the store were made from materials Cosmo didn't know. The person that was manning the store was an alien. The alien had a long, green, scaly neck. At the end of the neck was a snake-like head with a hood. Cosmo saw creatures like it before, but not as robust nor pretty. It was tall, not even including the neck. A normal-sized Dreamsider would only reach the shoulder of the beast. Cosmo didn't know if it was a boy, girl, or a completely different gender entirely since gender norms are practically non-existent in the space kingdom. There was something that looks like eyeliner surrounding the eyes and they had pearl necklaces/bracelets. The bracelets were on big green arms that had claws for their hands. That was another thing that differed this creature from ones they saw just like it was that the others were thin and frail while this one looked big and sturdy. They wore a crimson-colored sleeveless dress. It noticed the duo and beckoned with one arm as Besty followed. Cosmo still had the cart in thier hand and followed Besty with it in tow.

"Well hello, children," the Snake-person said to them in a feminine voice. This made Thebestmaster angry.

"What! I'm not a child! I'm over 500,000-" he turned to Cosmo "Is that right?" Cosmo nodded "- Years old! I'm probably older than you!"

The creature tried to stifle a laugh and then rolled their eyes "Ok then, hey, what a creature like you doing here?"

Cosmo was the one to reply "Oh, we are just here to get some games and for him to explore the area while I set up shop since he hasn't been to this part of the space kingdom before."

"Oh that sounds nice, hey, won't you kids might want to get a thing or two from my store?" They pointed at the rest of their store.

Besty was boiling from her sub-conscious demeaning comments but he didn't act while Cosmo talked "No, Besty might want things from the store after I set up shop but not right now, Right, Thebestmaster?" 

Besty, still seething with anger "Right... wait" He suddenly broke from his rage "What is your name? His name is Cosmo and mine is Thebestmaster, Besty for short."

"Oh, Mine is Ssssasha"

"Sasha? nice name"

"No no, Ssssasha, drag out the S" Their forked tongue slipping out every time they say the sound.

"Ssssasha?"

"yes, correct"

"I think it is time for us to leave" Cosmo grabbed Thebestmaster's hand "It was nice to meet you Ssssasha, Thebestmaster can meet you later." 

"Nice to meet you guys too, Bye! I hope you kids have a good time!" They waved their huge arm and giggled afterward. Cosmo and Besty, despite his anger, waved as well then they left without a word. Cosmo walked until he found a spot to put his cart in. 

"Can I leave now?" Besty asked

"Yes you can, but before that" Cosmo dropped his bag full of dream pennies on Besty's palm. "Buy a board game or two from some of the stores, since that was our original goal here" 

"Okay," Besty grabbed the bag then flew off in excitement. 

Cosmo looked at Besty then at his gizmos. They grabbed a sign that says "open" and put it on the cart as he stepped on a stool behind the cart. A few minutes passed before the first customer of the day came. It was a person with deer ears and antlers. Cosmo greeted them and they picked an item. Others came and go. Most of them gave Cosmo some weird glances and questions like "Aren't you a bit too young to be selling items that could kill others to aliens from different planets?" and "What does this button do- OH GOD IT DOES THAT!" and the question that was most asked was just "WHY?" They were used to people not understanding their genius. The only person who recognizes it was Glitchmaster. A couple of hours have passed. They were talking to a wolf-person that was complaining about how a machine Cosmo had sold him before was not working like how it should Cosmo said how it would. Cosmo knew that the wolf was wrong because nothing of their creation could fail nor would Cosmo lie. Cosmo didn't sell for the money, but for studying other species and to test their smaller inventions. The wolf was rambling when a shriek cut through the air. It was feminine. There erupting from the crowds and groups came Thebestmaster.

* * * 

"WE GOTTA GO WE GOTTA GO WE GOTTA GO!!!" was all the Disaster Master could say before he picked up Cosmo and flew away. 

"Why are you so panicked?" Cosmo asked. Thebestmaster slowed but did not stop. 

"Well, huh, well do you remember about that weird snake lady?"

"Yes, and at least use gender-neutral words since we don't know their true gender."

"Well," He was too panicked to really listen to Cosmo's words "huuuuh I kinda accidentally burned half her face and stole some of her money" Besty still remembered the scream she gave off as her scales were seared and the eye was burned. 

"How exactly did that happen?" 

"I- just- She wanted- She wanted me to do some magic after she found out and-" Besty stopped fully as he tried to explain to Cosmo 'Oh god how do I explain this to him?' He thought with worry. "I decided to do some fire- you know? I was still kinda tired after th-the heroes" Cosmo had no idea what he was talking about "and after doing that I kinda made me all pooped out- and I wasn't focusing and I kinda accidentally dropped it on her and- seared her face. It was quenched before any more damage could be done and-" before Besty could fully finish his spastic explanation something grabbed and dragged him from the air. It was Ssssasha. She grabbed Cosmo. Her right face was charred. It was a deep crimson red, darker than her dress at some parts and lighter at others. Her eyeball was completely gone. Besty was pretty sure eyeballs don't burn that quickly but maybe it was because of her species. She had Cosmo in her grip as she picks him up. She had her hand on his neck. Cosmo lost his smile but he wasn't crying nor flailing round. Besty finally saw everyone around him. Horror on their faces. They were all staring at him/at Ssssasha and Cosmo. Some of the various creatures connected the dots and back away out of fear. Out of _fear_. 'They are scared of _me_ ' Despite it being totally not the situation, Besty grinned wide. 

'Im scary! I'm scary!' Besty pumped his hands in the air while chanting "I'm scary! I'm scary! I'm SCARY!!!" Everyone was clearly weirded out by this but Besty was too happy to notice. "Cosmo! I'm scary!" 

"He is being choked!" Ssssasha was loosening her grip of Cosmo. 

"Well, I'm _sorry_ for being happy about getting to an achievement!"

"How is being scary an _achievement?_ I never heard that in the entire _galaxy!_ Is that why you burned me?"

"Maybe you can- wait no! That was by pure accident!" after Thebestmaster made that statement Cosmo was standing right next to him smiling. Ssssasha looked at her hand.

"How did you..." 

"I slipped. You were too distracted by Besty to notice" Besty decided to take this opportunity to escape. This time He doesn't slow down until they were out of the Galaxy Galleria.

* * *

Steve was floating in the air around Glitchmaster. 

"I don't see why they aren't back yet. It has been. Five hours" The giant circle said.

"Hmm, I am slightly scared too, I just felt a weird surge of power, maybe you should teleport to them and-" The door swung open. There was Besty holding Cosmo. He just collapsed as Cosmo dragged him away from the door and closed it fully. 

" **COSMO, WHAT HAPPENED?"**

"Oh, nothing special, we went to the Galaxy Galleria, and then Besty accidentally burned half of somebody's face."

"How exactly-" Steve cuts Glitchmaster off. 

"Oh, hon, what happened? You can tell me" He flew towards Besty and picked up his head. 

"Uh, well," Besty was more put together in his second telling "There was this snake alien named Ssssasha. She was running a store and wanted me to do some magic when she found out I could do magic. I decided to do fire but I accidentally burned her face. Oh, and I went to get Cosmo's dream pennies and I also stole Ssssasha's money by mistake"

"Wow, that must be a wild ride!" 

"And the best part was that people were scared of me! They were frightened of me!" Besty was really excited and flailed his arms when he said it. 

Steve hugged Besty "Aww, I knew you could do it!" 

"Tell us. A full record of the story explained" Glitchmaster said. There was no tone to the mechanical voice but Steve knew she was slightly irritated. There was no hint to it, He just _knew_. After Besty and Cosmo explained the story fully "You _are_ pretty young to be selling murder machines." Steve said to Cosmo. "They are?" Glitchmaster replied. After the explanation, Cosmo left the area to build new machines that they lost. Besty followed them in curiosity after he asked Steve. Of course, Steve let him. 'I love that kid, even though you could hardly call him that' Glitchmaster moved forward to Steve. 

" **STEVE** " called the circle in that odd voice she does sometimes. "We need to talk about something." Her normal voice back. Steve floated to where her eyes would be if she was a giant smiley face. 

"Okay Glitchy,-"

"Don't call me that"

"- what do you want to talk about?"

"Why do you grin even wider and even giggle when I talk about killing the Nightmare Knight?"

Steve's smile disappeared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I feel like some bit of my own style of characters and worldbuilding slipped through this so some parts might feel be out of place compared to the comic.

**Author's Note:**

> So, there is my fic! I worked hard on it so hope you like it! I think I made Steve too serious. This is just a silly idea since I think Glitchmaster and Steve have the same or at least similar goals.


End file.
